


[润智]深爱着你，元旦番外

by samo3104jun



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samo3104jun/pseuds/samo3104jun
Kudos: 1





	[润智]深爱着你，元旦番外

[润智]深爱着你，元旦番外  
2020年元旦第一更，谨祝大家新年快乐！  
新年愿望是：北京演唱会求中 _(:3」∠❀)_ 

虽然刚见面的时候被唬住了，但是相处了一段期间之后，即便迟钝如大野智也逐渐感觉到平日里出现在他视线里的松本润和大众视野里的那位知名作家似乎是两个人。对外而言他是保持神秘在世俗眼中拒人于千里之外的冷面帅哥，在大野智看来吗----不过是脾气别扭的傲娇死宅吧？！（还好这番言论他始终憋在心里，可真是失礼啊...笑）

然而两个人真正确定了恋爱关系大野智才深刻地体会到自己还是太年轻了！他家的男朋友不但傲娇，骨子里还带着一颗娇羞忐忑的少女心？！两个人从生日告白到现在快一个月了，约会的定番居然是超商菜市场咖啡店？！连一次心惊肉跳的午夜场或是甜甜蜜蜜的游乐园都没去过！除了拉拉小手亲亲嘴相拥入眠以外，松本润那边一点深层次交流的意向都没有显露出来。

大野智只好旁敲侧击的从自家长濑尼桑那里打探大作家的情史，万一人家是初恋呢......知道答案的那天大野智的鼻子差点气歪了，据长濑智也描述，他家的松本老师不但是个情圣，还是曾经见过爱情修罗场“三女争夫的传奇”！联想到两个人之前相处的各种细节，初入社会的小男友免不得有些寒了心，大概那个人并没有把我放在眼里吧..呜呜呜~

每年年底JS都会组织作家老师们聚餐，大野智作为出版社的编外员工免不了也是要回去尽职尽责的参加筹备和服务工作。他刚试探着提起为了工作方便从20号开始想要搬到长濑智也家去，松本润就立刻把脸一耷拉，“搬什么搬，每天我负责接送你不许住别的男人家！”

“哦！”

大概是心疼松本润这两天起早贪黑的太辛苦，23号晚上长濑智也就发话说大野智明天白天不用过来了，晚上能准时带着大作家来参加晚宴就行！可把这些天一直缺觉的两个人乐坏了。

松本润从舒适绵长的睡眠中渐渐清醒翻了个身，闭着眼睛把骨碌到床边卷着被子角的小猫拖回来紧紧搂住，大野智浑身暖乎乎的像个大号的暖宝宝，乖乖的缩在他的怀里发出几声意味不明的吭叽。

不知道又睡了多久，松本润终于揉揉眼睛伸了个懒腰，大野智依旧偎咕在他的胸前睡得不省人事，最近在松本润的精心喂养下这人稍微长胖了一点，皮肤也白白嫩嫩的，圆鼓鼓的面包脸看上去更可口了。

松本润坏笑着舔了眼前红扑扑的脸蛋一口，啊，软绵绵肉乎乎香喷喷的肯定会上瘾啊，他小心翼翼的又贴过去吧嗒吧嗒亲了两下。大野智伸出小手烦躁的胡噜着自己的脸蛋子，红润的小嘴不自觉的撅起来，松本润看着他满心喜欢，忍不住从嗓子眼里哼哼哼的笑出声来。

两个人磨蹭到日上三竿才起床，大野智顶着一脑袋的乱毛磨磨蹭蹭的在厨房里鼓捣午饭。松本润起床喝了一杯黑咖啡叼着一片面包就匆匆忙忙的开车出去了，刚刚发了一条短信说最多半个小时就能到家。

饭菜摆上餐桌的时候松本润拎着两个洋服店的大号手提袋风风火火的推门走进来，眉开眼笑的在扎着围裙的大野智脸上狠狠地嘬了一口，哼着歌把东西放进衣帽间去了。

三点多两个人才收拾利索开始为晚上出门做准备，松本润神神秘秘的捂着大野智的眼睛，推着他走进衣帽间，里面挂着两身笔挺的西服三件套。一套稍小的是深蓝色滚边有点深紫色俏色，另有套则是深紫色滚边有点深蓝色俏色。

“怎么样啊satoshi？今天的晚会和我穿情侣款的西服好不好？！我拜托了熟悉的店铺特地做的！”松本润的声音里带着有些紧张和不自信的轻颤，看到怀里毛茸茸的脑袋用力点了点他才松了一口气，“你穿上看看，也不知道我量的尺寸合不合适！”

大野智把衣服套上轻盈的转了一圈，除了袖子稍微有点盖手背其他的地方都很合身，他这才想起前几天松本润鬼鬼祟祟的在自己身体上上下下又是捏又是摸的，原来是为了这个。他凑过去仰着脖子亲了男朋友的嘴唇一口甜甜腻腻的拉长了声音说着，“谢谢松本老师，我很喜欢呦！”不出意外的看见松本润害羞的垂下眼睛，耳朵尖都红透了。

两个人紧紧的搂抱了半天松本润才依依不舍的放开大野智哑着嗓子说着，“你赶紧去洗澡吧，咱们要来不及了！”

大野智笑盈盈的又在男朋友脸颊上亲了一下，这才脱了衣服，穿着打底的背心和四角裤钻进浴室，不一会儿腰上围着条毛巾，浑身潮乎乎的挂着没擦干的水滴跑出来。被早已手艺熟练的松本润一把抓住用大毛巾上上下下一通猛擦，浑身都被弄干爽了才放开。

大野智下巴向前凸着光着身子遛着鸟在衣柜跟前翻找打底的衬衫，松本润洗完澡穿着欧虾累的加绒浴衣擦着头发才迈进衣帽间，满眼都是他白花花的浑圆屁股晃来晃去鼻血好悬没有淌下来。

两个人交往这么些日子了还没有进一步的亲密行为虽然主要赖松本老师傲娇闷骚脸皮子薄，大野智作为一个没心没肺的傻白甜，看不出来别人眼神里要把他就地正法的居心也要扛起一小半的锅！

看见恋人阳光下肌肉紧实细滑白嫩的裸体，松本润整个人都愣住了，“你你你..衣服怎么到现在还没穿上！就..就这么光着我都看见了...”

“这不是你刚才占着浴室吗我忘了拿内衣出来，再说你又不是没见过，以前你不是还说我的排骨身材放大街上都没人看么？！”大野智毫不在意的继续走来走去的找东西，随后大大咧咧的站在梳妆台前胡乱往脸上拍护肤品。

松本润被他几句话噎的要吐血，恨不得穿越回去抽自己几个大嘴巴子！

大野智终于走回浴室随便吹了吹头发打了一些发胶，套上内衣裤出来换西服。大概是被打击的太厉害了，松本润还跟个木头桩子似的摆成S型和门框相亲相爱的靠在一起。大野智也不打扰他，穿上浅蓝衬衫和裤子，套好马甲拽过自己从架子上选的灰蓝色正装领带，双手举着磨蹭到男朋友眼前，“喏，这个我不会松本老师来帮我系吧！”

这时候松本润才终于缓过神来，手指灵巧的往别人的脖子上绕领带，“我说，哎我说你这条裤子是不是有点紧啊？！”他后知后觉的看着被西服裤紧紧包裹住的大野智挺翘的臀部，“都被人看光了！”

“哎？！我并没有觉得不舒服啊！”

“不行，”松本润忿忿不平的指着他有点鼓起来的胯下，“我哪能让别人看见这些！还有这个西服上装也有点瘦了，把你的腰都掐细了...”

大野智回头瞄了一眼穿衣镜，用看傻子一样的眼神瞅了瞅松本润，“订制西服不是都这样吗！”

“那怎么能行呢，你先随便穿个运动服咱俩马上去商场，我得再给你找找其他的衣服，这套绝对不能穿...”

“呃，这衣服看起来可不便宜啊，就这么不要了也太浪费了！”

“谁说不要了，这衣服挺好你可以在家穿给我一个人看嘛！”

“哈？！神经病吧！真不知道你到底在纠结些什么！我衣服穿的好好的被别人看了又不会少块肉......”大野智难得的抱怨还没说完，就被一把抄起来抱进卧室扔到床上，松本润眼睛红红的一个饿虎扑食把他按住发狠的亲吻，手上使劲几下就把上衣衬衫都解开了！

“松本老师快别闹了，不是你说了要迟到了吗？”

“那种场合我才不在乎，之前的聚餐我也从来没参加过，今年肯过去露个脸完全是给你的面子。”松本润一边顺着对方修长的脖颈向下亲吻，一边不怀好意的抚上大野智纤细的腰肢，“你都这么牺牲色相的勾引我了，我要是不做点什么还是男人么？！”

“哎，不是，等一下..”大野智的话被堵回到嘴里，一开始别别扭扭的亲吻也在松本润的带领下逐渐浓烈，等他张着迷蒙的眼睛从又一次的深吻中渐渐回过神来，自己已经被脱光衣服与全身赤裸的松本润坦诚相对了。

“我本来计划着今天晚上聚餐回来再和你好好度过我们的第一次的，”松本润的表情看起来有些委屈，“不过为了你我可以不在乎这些！”

“呃，所以你现在这样突然的发情是要怪我吗？！”大野智还来不及张嘴吐槽，就被松本润一把抓住自己要害的动作吓了一跳，忍不住从嗓子眼里流出来一声黏腻的惊叹。

这下子松本润可来劲了，不但抓着别人欲望的手开始不安分的上下抚弄，嘴唇也从接吻变成顺着脖颈一路向下暧昧的舔舐。他早就发现大野智是个身体非常敏感的人，以前两个人打闹的时候碰到他的胸前后背膝盖大腿什么的，他都会哼哼唧唧的缩成一团，现在没有衣物的阻碍直接被爱抚身体，果然让他发出声音甜美的一连串呻吟。

大野智高中大学期间倒是交往过几个恋人，但是不知道是不是他运气不好，与那些人的身体接触并不算很多。说起来松本润应该是第一个让他特别在意的恋人，两个人没正式确定关系的时候，自己不但对他有非分之想，还做过挺多少儿不宜的粉红色春梦。

想不到现实比梦境超过的不是一星半点，被松本润随便亲亲摸摸就泄出来的大野智羞愤的趴在床上把脸埋在枕头里，MD我还能再丢人点不？！

与他一down到底的低落正相反，松本润此时情绪高涨的像是骄傲的孔雀。他从枕头下边掏出润滑剂和套子，一边热情的亲吻着恋人的后背，一边温柔的给他的后穴扩张。

这是什么魔幻现实啊，我的后背居然比前面还敏感？！等大野智悲哀的发现自己大概是个适合做爱的体质，他的前端已经又一次愉悦的挺立起来了。

松本润细致入微的观察力自然没有错过他的变化，况且在他看来这是恋人对自己感情最好的回应。他忍不住把欲望顶在入口，用沙哑低沉的性感嗓音附在大野智的耳边说，“我想要完全的拥有你，satoshi让我进去好不好？！”

大野智刚“嗯”了一声，松本润就顺着扩张好的通道顶了进来。虽然他害怕恋人受伤没敢一下到底，大野智还是“啊”的悲鸣了一声趴在了床上，前端也一下子没了精神。

松本润一边小心翼翼的控制着自己的身体不给对方增加负担，一边细密的亲吻着恋人的后背，一只手轮流挑逗着对方胸前的两颗红豆，另一只手温柔的抚弄他软乎乎的欲望。感觉怀里的大野智逐渐放松下来，他继续小心翼翼的不断深入，终于全部进到对方的身体里。

大野智渐渐在他的爱抚下恢复了欲望，主动扭过头来索吻。松本润这才给他翻过身来，一边亲吻着一边渐渐地摆动着腰。

大概是终于适应了他的尺寸，大野智的呻吟渐渐地变得甜腻起来，前端紧紧地顶着松本润的小腹，不时吐露的晶莹体液将两个人津贴的部分沾染的一塌糊涂。感觉他马上就要到极限的松本润不由得加快了抽插的力度，不出意外的听到恋人拔高的甜美叫声，在对方到达顶点的同时也跟着释放了出来。

被手机铃声吵醒的时候大野智有气无力的想要爬起来，在他身后把他紧紧贴在怀里的松本润已经接起电话，不高兴的怒吼了一句，“我累了今天不要过去你再打电话来明年我就休息一年！”

他想象着电话那头长濑智也哭丧的脸忍不住嗤嗤的笑了，转过身给暴躁的松本润一个大大的拥抱，“虽然现在这个时候说有点不合时宜，但是我还是想要说，祝你圣诞快乐啊润君，我爱你！以后的每一个重要的日子我都会在你的身边的！”

松本润先是楞了一下，紧接着露出有点感动的表情回抱着大野智，贴着他的耳边喃喃的说着，“谢谢你愿意陪伴在我的身边，未来的日子我会保证让你幸福的！”说完探着身子从床头柜里摸出来一个大首饰盒，“既然说到这了我就提前给你圣诞礼物吧...”

大野智傻眼的看着盒子里的一对白金戒指，“润君你可别告诉我你还准备了其他的‘惊喜’啊！”

对面的人“啊”的一声露出你怎么会知道的表情。“我倒是还准备了去拉斯维加斯的机票，如果你愿意的话我们可以在那边...你看我这个人属于既然想清楚了就想要定下来的类型，以前交往的人曾经说过和我在一起太沉重了...satoshi如果觉得不好，我们可以再等一等！”

“可以的呦，”大野智坐起身子把自己的左手伸到松本润的眼前，“我想要和润君一起幸福的生活下去！”

松本润赶紧一骨碌爬起来，开心的和大野智互相带上戒指，两个人看着对方甜甜的笑了，紧接着拥吻在了一起。

“等一下，这么感动的时候润君你的下边怎么站起来了？！”

“这么感动的时候它不站起来我还是个男人么？！既然我们不去吃饭了，是不是可以......”

“住手，你别摸我下边，松本润你再这么折腾我要反悔了...嗯哼..那里也想要亲亲...”

这篇算是完啦，可喜可贺！


End file.
